Ash and Serena-an Odessey
by Pokeshipper-for-Eternity
Summary: Ash and Serena, the cutest couple around is getting a fanfic from me. My first, so please review. Revolves around the adventures of Ash and Serena along with their love. Let's see what happens! WARNING- HAS LEMONS! Surprise in Chapter 4!
1. Introduction And First Sparks

_**Hey people!this is my first fanfic so please, I mean PLEASE review and if it enjoys you, like it! Rated an M so all the little kiddos, stay out! As the story will be containing lemon afterwards. The story is among Ash and Serena, the cutest couple around (That I think so...). Anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

"Hey wait for me, you know I can't run fast!" yelled Serena as the party that was composed of Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were in a rush on the way to Lumiose city. Everybody, except Ash and his ever-loyal starter Pikachu, were walking. While the trainer-pokemon pair ran as if they were going to get all the pokemon in the world, without even catching, and that too along with money! Just as Pikachu's Volt Tackle, Ash looked like he was using 'Excitement Tackle'!

They finally reached Lumiose City. Serena was so tired that she slumped upon Ash's shoulder, which caused Ash to turn crimson red. It was true, that they had a thing for each other, but they hadn't expressed it to their respective crushes yet. All the way to the events that had happened in the life of the both, they both were thinking of each other. When Ash told that he did not recognize her in his second gym battle, he was throwing a HUGE lie! He did not just know her, but he knew each and every part of her! From her exam grades to her quarrels. He secretly followed her on Pokebook. Same was the case for the opposite.

Anyways, he had won the Kalos League and was training for the Kanto elite four, which were known to be the strongest in the world. Ah, thinking about his hometown always got him tears as he had not met his mother in a long while. The Kanto air, landscape and the scent of his mom's all-famous oranberry pie, and whatnot he imagined. The thing about Kanto was something special.

While he was thinking all of this, he did not notice that his blush was transferred to someone else-Serena! When she discovered that she was in Ash's arms, _she_ was crimson red. As she was unable to get up, she asked him, much to his utter blissful amusement, "Hey Ash I'm not able to walk, will you get me to the pokemon center?"

It looked like both of their faces were going to explode with blood, but Bonnie calmed it down by a much needed interruption- " Ahem... can we move, I and Dedenne are hungry!". His heart was beating like an AK-47, and his arms were trembling while carrying her. "Are you tired?" his love asked. "n...n...n...n...No," was all that he was able to utter. He did not want her to leave him, and the same was with Serena.

They finally reached to the Pokémon center and it was time for Ash to leave Serena. He did not want to, he wanted to hold her for eternity like this. He set her down. They both stared at each other, digesting what had recently taken place. Their faces rosy-pink, and heart beating fast enough for outracing a Formula-1 racing car! Again, the saver of awkward situations, Bonnie, came to the rescue. "I told that I was hungry, didn't I, so their is no time for staring, so start walking!" she told. As per her order, they stated walking. They took their seats in the canteen – Ash beside Serena, and Clemont with his saviour sister, Bonnie. Ash went to get the food. A plate of curry-rice for himself and a steak for his prized one. Bonnie wanted an icecream so she got. "I think my next project should be ...an... Ice-Creamosonic 4000!" Clemont piped up. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" everyone cried I unison, except Clemont, much to his amusement, as they were fed up of his inventions exploding and covering them in all sorts of things such as oil, water, honey, maple syrup, and now ice-cream base! "This time, it won't explode, I promise!" Clemont posted his ideas, but no one listened. They continued their eating but clemont's face was in the 'Grief Depression' mode.

Everyone finished their food, and went to Nurse Joy to book dorms for themselves. As soon as they reached their, Ash went to Joy to ask for rooms. She replied- "I'm sorry but there are only two rooms left, and one of them has only one bed...". Clemont and Bonnie booked a room for themselves, the one having two beds, leaving Ash and Serena in the best of their funny expressions. They both. TOGETHER. In ONE bed, and that too at night. This night was going to turn out to be on of the best in their teenage lives...


	2. The Confession

_**Hey peeps! The second chapter up! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Serena was sitting at a lake behind the Pokémon Center. She was thinking of the last time they were about to set their ways apart...

 _ **-Flashback Starts -**_

 _They finally arrived at the airport. Now was the time they had to seperate for Hoenn and Alola. Bonnie and Clemont had been left and said good byes in Lumiose city. They both arrived at the luggage area and from there their ways were set apart. Serena had to go downstairs and Ash had to stay on the floor._

 _"Hey Ash we'll meet again, wont we?" questioned Serena with a tear in her eye. They both were of eleven right then, and did not know much about love or whatsoever. Ash was as dense as ever, and replied "Yeah! I'm sure we'll meet again...So... Bye Serena!" She also replied with a bye and got onto the escalator. But just as the Serena got through halfway the escalator, she turned around and ran toward Ash. Her Ashy. And kissed him for the first time. This was first for Ash as well, he might have gotten kissed by many girls by now, but this was something special. The feeling was someting really special. That was the day when he got to know the true meaning of love..._

 _ **-Flashback Ends-**_

That was a special day for them both. Serena thought- _"That was a day when it was our first kiss, and now, were in the same bed!"_ and the thought itself made her blush. Thinking and herself and her Ashy in one bed...

Just then, Ash arrived there and asked-"Hey Serena, What are you doing here, at the lake, and that too alone?". She replied-"oh..um..Nothing, I just wanted to get some fresh air, thats all.". " 'Kay, lets go in, iam getting sleepy..." Ash told her. Again, she blushed. But this time, Ash was also in the same boat. They both were about to get into the same bed. This was the chance for Ash to make the move.

But he thought for a while- _"What if she doesn't like me? She will think that I'm a pervert who is before her body. But if i don't tell her now, it wont happen. EVER. So now's my chance. Let's do it!"_

"Hey Serena, I have always wanted to tell you something that... _thump..._ I _...thump...I lo...thump"_ Ash was trying to say but was interrupted _-_ "Ash, I love YOU!" by Serena. He could not believe his ears. The girl of his dreams had confessed to him about her love and that was the same with him! He was in HEAVEN! He tried to reply-"Yeah! Me t..." but was again interrupted by a kiss. The distance between them was now over. Lips and Hearts interlocked, they both were enjoying each other's love. This was a passionate and an intimate one. Serena's tongue asked for permission into Ash's mouth and he gladly gave it away. Now, a small, light peck had been turned into a luscious, intimate Kalosian Kiss. Both of their tounges exploring every nook and corner of their love's mouth...

Right then, in the middle of their kissing, Bonnie and Clemont found their way into the clearing. They were dumbfounded! The lower jaws of the both of them were hitting the ground! Clemont had been seeing this in magazines for a while now, but this was real, and that too with the two of his best friends! By the time Ash and Serena finished, they noticed Bonnie and Clemont in their funniest expressions.

They told them in unison-"We, from this moment to the infinity are Girlfriend and Boyfriend!". Listening to this, the brother-sister duo was a bit relieved and happy for the two lovebirds. The night was about to come.

Suddenly, Bonnie piped up-"If you two lovebirds are done makin' love, can we proceed to our bedrooms?. This was the third time they both had blushed at this thought. Well, whatever, they were now official, and also above the age of consent. They were ready to get intimate.

The group split up and everyone proceeded to their respective rooms. Ash and Serena towards theirs and the brother and the sister in theirs. Ash unlocked the room and was fascinated to see it fully decorated, and went to ask Nurse Joy if they had gotten into the wrong room, but she replied-" I saw all of that which happened between you two, from the window, near the lake, so I decided to make these arrangements for you. Hope you enjoy!"

This was going to be one heck of a night...

* * *

 _ **Well, sorry for the cliffhanger, needed to give some suspense, so, Until next time, readers, and one more thing. Thanks to Dragon's Blaze for the enormous support and to your reviews too! And, please do not forget to like if you enjoyed!**_


	3. The Night Of Their Dreams

_**Hey, ficcers! Sorry, it took me forever to update. It was the pressure of study, friends, whatever, on with the fic! I do not own Pokémon so do not assume I do. WARNING-CONTAINS LEMON and FYI I do not own pokemon or any of its affiliates. Not in the previous chapters too.**_

* * *

 _This was going to be one heck of a night…._

The thought was zooming here and there in Serena's mind, tickling her private region every time. She and her Ashy. Together. It was the same condition with Ash and he was nervous about spending the rest of the night with the girl of his dreams who was going to sleep with him. Sure, they had been sleeping in one tent while traveling, but this was something else- before, it was the same TENT but now it is the same BED. While thinking all of these, they were standing at the gate of their room, and Nurse Joy was standing with them.

"Um… sorry to disturb…but… are you both lovebirds going to go in or are you going to spend your night here, at the gate?" Nurse Joy asked. "No, going in!" Ash stuttered out, grabbed a hold of Serena's hand, and took her in, closing the door for their first – ever needed privacy. Without saying a word, Ash sat down at the petal-clad bed. This time, his ever-so-faithful starter, Pikachu, was not with him.

Because Pokémon have the ability to sense what is going on in their trainer's mind, Pikachu knew what happened and what was going to happen. He was sleeping with the brother-sister duo. Here with Serena, Ash was getting excited. It took him as an instinct, or desire, whatever you think; he raised the temperature of the thermostat. "Getting so hot here…," he groaned. Again, in a moment, he removed his shirt and his jeans, exposing his ever-so-toned chest due to the walking he has done in his life until now.

Meanwhile, Serena was in the bathroom getting ready for the special night. She too was waiting to sleep next to her person of the dreams and wanted their first night to be the best. She had brought a Pikachu-themed thong and bra. She was a D-cup but had brought a C-cup size, knowingly, for it to hug her body tightly. She knew the day would come, as she had been giving him clues from the start of the restart of their journey and Ash too, not knowingly, was giving clues. Like holding hands, blushing when near and wanting to stay near to each other were clues, right.

She changed her underwear, wore her Buneary-themed pajamas, and went out. As Ash had raised the temperature, she started to sweat as soon as she came out. _"So hot…"_ she thought. Again, as if out of instinct, her boy of dreams said- "Why don't you remove that long dress of yours, it must be getting really hot in there!" first, she stared at his ever-so-toned body, chiseled by the years of walking, running and vigorously training with his Pokémon. She was delighted to have such a sexy boyfriend. Afterward, when got hold of what he said, she blushed madly. Nevertheless, he was right. He had also removed his shirt and jeans so she complied. First, she removed her pajama pants, exposing her butt to Ash for the first time. He had always admired her sexy butt but never dared to tell her. Next was the turn of her pajama top. She removed it. Ash could not help but stare at her supple and firm bust. Due to the smaller bra, her breasts were leaking out. Another thing that enchanted him was her cleavage he could have sworn that it was as deep as the great canyon! She caught him staring at her and blushed even more. "Like what you see?" she asked seductively, getting a drooling nod from him.

"Let's head for the bed!" she said. They both headed for the decorated bed Joy had prepared for them. She cuddled closer to him, her half-naked bosom pressed against his perfectly chiseled chest. "You're so sexy," Ash said out of nowhere. "You want to do that?" she asked. "Won't ever force you" he replied. She rolled over him got on the top. He gazed at her cleavage and put his tongue inside the canyon. "Oh Ash…" she moaned.

"Take it off." She commanded Ash. His hand reached for the clip of her bra and he unclipped it with ease. "You are a professional!" she complimented. He instantly got hard when he saw her breasts get free. They jiggled a bit, and he loved it. He started playing with one of her perfectly perky tits and sucked on the other. Her nipple got hard in his mouth. He removed it to see the results. He had done wonders to her. He played with the first one, and sucked on the other, to give them both the equal amount of treatment. "Oh Ash you're driving me crazy!" she exclaimed. He nuzzled his face in her naked cleavage. He was done with her tits.

He rolled her over and turned to the back of the bed. He asked her to stay in the doggy position. She was unsure what he was going to do, but got to know a little while later. He slid down her thong, and gazed, as well as smelled, her womanhood. It was drooling with juices. She felt her thong go down but did not know he was going to eat her out. She felt a tongue going inside her folds. She was in heaven. He sped up a bit and started to get deeper. "Holy cow I'm coming!" she yelled before she came. Ash pulled out of her and licked every drop of her juices. "Sweet…" Ash said. "Now my turn to have some fun. You cannot have all the fun, right?" She complied. "Turnover," she asked him to do. He sat on the edge of the bed and Serena turned to face him, specifically his now rock hard member. She slid his boxers down and stared at his manhood. She first took his tip inside her wet cave and started working on it with her skillful tongue.

"Serena, you are a professional too! Ah. …." Ash moaned as her tongue did wonders to him. She slowly started to take his full length in, and savor his taste. It felt so hard, yet so soft at the same time. A few drops of pre-cum started to leak his member. He had been masturbating before, but this was different. He was in a total ecstasy. "Serena…ah….serENA!" he yelled before he came in her mouth. It was salty and bitter, but it came from her Ashy, so it was sweet.

"Ready for the main event?" Ash asked in between breaths. "Sure I am, honey" she replied. "That is quite a good nickname!" he complimented. "But it will hurt. Are you sure about this?" he asked, concerned about his love. "I've waited all these years for this, now put it in already!" she said, seductively and winking at him. He recognized the signal and started to get to her behind. He opened up her ass to expose her pink, blushing womanhood. He gave her a spank, leaving a mark on her bubble butt, which she did not protest towards, but was delighted. He touched the tip of his member at her gate and she gasped. It was much better than her hands. He started to trace her clitoris with his marker and she was getting annoyed.

"Stop teasing me or else I'll go away! She threatened as well as ordered him. "'kay…" he replied. He slowly started to fill her. Her tightness was just… amazing. He pushed inside until he reached a wall that was preventing them from mixing. "Ready?" he asked. "How many times do I have to tell you that I was waiting for this moment from years and want you inside me NOW!" she yelled at the last word as he broke the wall and proceeded inside. It felt to her that something was going to rip her abdomen apart in two parts, but soon the pain turned into pleasure. He slowly and gradually pulled out then humped it in, full speed. "Oh Ash…" she was moaning his name thrust after thrust and moaning madly. This was motivating Ash to do more to her. He was at full throttle and she her mercury was on the top. "Serena, I'm…going…to…cum…" he said between groans and moans. "Me…too…" she said in between her intense moans. "Are you on…the…pill?" he barely asked as he felt his load rise up. "Sure… _ah…._ am!" she replied, moaning hard as she released herself. With this confirmation, Ash finally lets go of himself.

She felt his hot, thick load fill up her womb perfectly. This feeling was new, and it was the best. " I love you…" Ash said as he pulled out his now limp member. "Love you too…" was the reply he got from her. They both laid on the bed and snuggled up against each other and fell asleep immediately. Her head resting on his chest, she was relieved that the pressure residing within her was finally released. The same thing was going on in Ash's mind. He too was relieved.

 _ **The next morning….**_

Serena was the first one to wake up. She saw her head resting on his head and remembering what had happened last night, blushed a little. She crawled out of bed, as slowly as a Magcargo not wanting to wake Ash up. She put some clothes on and went for a shower. Hearing the water dripping in the shower woke Ash up. He searched for Serena for a while, before figuring out that she had gone for a shower.

"Good morning, hun!" he piped up as she came out of the shower. She replied with the same thing, adding an 'Ashy' in the end. "Ashy, that is a good one but makes me remember the days when Gary called me _Ashy-boy…_ " Ash replied. With this thought, zooming around his head as fast as a Rapidash, he went to the shower and knew a great day was going to come today…

* * *

 _ **So, how was that? Please review if you like and a HUGE thanks for all those supporting me. Until next time, stay tuned!**_


	4. PIKA ASCENT!

**Hi there! back after a long time! you know, personal affairs...**

 **let's move on!**

* * *

Remembering the deeds of the last night, Ash came out of the shower only to see Serena in her possibly the cutest outfit that he has ever seen. She had a Pandora on top and a pink top along with a short skirt that reminded him of Dawn. "That is the best forme of you I've ever seen!" he complemented to which she replied-"At least, no Pokémon here, please! ". He giggled a bit at her reply and continued to put on his usual outfit and his signature hat. They both walked out of the room. They were welcomed by Nurse Joy. "We've made quite a mess, so sorry to you for cleaning hours…" Serena told Nurse Joy. "No problemo, I've got used to this and have you seen that record there? " She said pointing to the certificate on the wall. It said-'Most number of couples had their first sex here in all of the Pokémon centers in the world '. They understood why she told them that she was used to it, and moved on to the canteen. They saw Bonnie and Clemont eating pancakes, in the shape of Dedenne and Pikachu. "Whoa, great outfit!" Clemont said as he stood still staring at Serena. Bonnie got him back to his senses and commented-"Looks like you are growing up too. " to which Clemont blushed a little. The lovebirds got a little breakfast for themselves. The pancakes were, well, yum, and they both ate up to their full capacity. After all, after the rigorous 'exercise' that they had the last night had taken a lot of energy from them. Serena could swear she had lost a pound or so! "So how was your last night, eh?" Clemont asked. They both blushed and answered "What do you expect for a couple to do on their first night together?" "Buddy talks, maybe?" he replied to which the couple face palmed. But Bonnie, the smallest member of their group understood what they meant to say and giggled. "So that is why you look so fresh. Good for you. I wonder when my bro will learn…" Bonnie told. The couple laughed but Clemont wasn't able to understand. "Hey, where's Pikachu?" Ash questioned. "In the room" answered Clemont. Ash went to see him in the room but what he saw was horrifying. Pikachu was down on the bed, wincing in pain and excreting electricity as an over-filled battery. Ash quickly took him in his arms, and ran towards the counter. "Have courage buddy, you'll be alright!" he shouted as he rushed. His heartbeat was going over the top and his gang was wondering where he was. They did not find him in the room so they went to the reception to ask of him where they found him. He was in utter sadness.

"What happened?"-everybody questioned.

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pikachu's s-s-s-ick"- he stammered.

Luckily, the professor was there. He was in the operation theatre along with Pikachu and the center staff. "Ash, please come in." he said. His friends (and his girlfriend) assured him that everything will be fine, yet he was nervous. As he entered, a party pooper blew on him and Professor Sycamore said- "Congratulations Ash, your Pikachu has gone to level 101!" (Well that is impossible!) . "What the f…" he could not speak. It was unbelievable. "But rising to a level does not cause pain, does it?" he asked. "It usually does not, but this is level 101 and the pain was due to the excess electricity which was a side effect of the immense level-up." Sycamore replied. Ash was relieved and saw Pikachu running towards him, at a speed much higher than ever before. "Ash, now you have an even bigger responsibility. He has gone to the level that even a legendary or even Arceus cannot pursue!" Sycamore warned Ash. But Ash wasn't even there to listen to it, as he had rushed outside to spread the news. His friends and his love were happy more than ever, and so was he. "Let's test it out!" he said and ran as fast as he could, much to the surprise of his friends. He ran to the battlefield outside the Pokémon center, near the very special lake.

"Okay, buddy, lets warm up with an electro ball!" Ash commanded the mouse, to which he complied. The electro ball was roughly the size of a bowling ball, and even much bigger than that. It hit a tree in its path and passed through the tree as if a hot knife through butter. It hit the concrete wall and even the remains of the wall were petrified. Ash was a bit shocked, as well as excited.

"Next up is…um… thunderbolt!" A huge shock wave was sent rushing through the flesh of the mouse as Ash said this and as soon as it was released, he could have sworn that it was enough to power the whole of Kalos for a day! It caused a huge crater in the ground.

"What about volttackle?" Ash said. Pikachu charged at full speed, coursing with electricity into a tree that was knocked off to a fairly high distance.

"Can you show me a new move, if you have learnt?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded energetically. His body started turning red as red electricity was passing through him. He looked up to the sky and yelled his name. All that electricity was pumped into the air and came down in a spiral with yellow electricity. It caused a huge explosion and tremor that made everyone fall. "That was an up scaled version of thunder, so we'll call it 'God's Thunder'." Ash replied.

"Let's try Gigavolt Havoc." Ash said. Again, the Z-move was something that could beat a legendary in even one blow!

Just at the moment, Professor Sycamore showed up and told Ash – "The test results have come. It's a miracle! Your Pikachu can now know up to eight moves, can do a Z-move as many times as it wants, and the biggest thing, it can mega-evolve!" which caused him to get even more excited.

Clemont was watching all this and an idea came to his mind-"What if I build a generator that can harness Pikachu's electricity?" which he presented to which he got a big no.

"Where do I get the mega stone for him?" Ash asked the professor. "No need for a mega stone, he is just like the mighty Rayquaza, who can use dragon ascent to mega evolve. Now the nomenclature of the move is up to you." Sycamore replied.

"Let's see… Jolt Impulse, nah,… what about 'The-super-move-that-pikachu-uses-to-mega-evolve'?" Ash asked. "NO!" Everyone answered. "Yes! I've got it! Can it be 'Pika-Ascent'?" Ash asked again, in a hope of conformation. "Sounds better…" Serena answered. "Okay that's final. Now Pikachu, PIKA-ASCENT!"

* * *

 **How was that? The surprise just came to my mind while writing. hope you liked it. and if you did, please review as it helps me to improve. Thank you everybody!**

 _ **(Note:- I do not own Pokémon just in case you thought I did because if i would had, we would have a Gen 5 remake till now. (Except the Super-Pikachu concept...))**_


	5. Red

**Well that was fast wasn't it? enjoy! (ANd let me tell you beforehand that I don not own Pokémon or whatever. They belong too Nintendo and Gamefreak, not me!)**

* * *

" _Okay, that's final. Now, Pikachu, PIKA-ASCENT! "_

Pikachu started to glow white, covered with blinding white light. His ears started to grow; they grew into long ears with volt-shaped hair at the end, but his legs didn't grow; they remained as cute as they are. His arms grew into longer and more elegant weapons whose fingers had a shape of lightning bolts. His tail became longer and longer and turned totally red. A mega evolution sigil appeared over his head. His form became more elegant than ever, much to the enjoyment of Buneary (If she was there.). Ash could have sworn if she would have seen him, she would have fainted!

"'kay buddy, let's try 10,000 volt thunderbolt!" Ash asked Pikachu (Maybe Mega-Pikachu…). His body started to glow again. Ash performed the 'dance' which he used for the Z-move. Pikachu's tail went straight up, pointing towards the sky. Electricity started to leak out of his tail, into the sky. Because of such high amount of electricity, Sycamore attempted to measure it. It was measured to be around a million volts! Meanwhile, Pikachu had jumped into the air, spread his limbs and could feel the energy leaving him in one go. All the electricity disappeared into the sky for a moment, and then it came down to the earth at full speed. The air that it heated caused such a big roar that shook the whole of the Pokémon center (Which was thought to be the biggest in the Kalos Region!), alarming everyone in the center, as well as the only spectators there. If only the shock could do that, the result of the attack itself was surely going to be a massive one. All the electricity came down, entering into the earth. It caused a hole big enough to get magma out of the earth! Pikachu came down and reverted back to his normal form. He looked totally drained and quickly fainted.

Ash ran as fast as he could to catch his buddy from falling down. He was scared if such an outburst of energy had damaged his buddy. "Pikachu are you okay?" he asked while falling to his knees. He was terrified once again as smoke started coming out of his ever-so-soft fur. He ran to the professor, taking his best friend in his arms. "He'll be fit 'n fine in just a second, my boy. It is just fatigue, nothing else. And besides, how do you expect that anything can happen to a Pokémon of a level that not even a legendary Pokémon can achieve?" Sycamore said to the Pokémon's trainer, assuring him to the core of his heart. "He just needs a bit of rest, nothing more." He instructed.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. In the meanwhile, all the people who were seeing this were shocked to their hearts. Serena rushed towards Ash and gave him a huge hug along with a small peck. "Well congratulations, Mr. Ketchum!" she said. "'Mr.', eh" Ash said with a sinister smile. Ignoring his face, Serena said-"The hole that he made was surely a large one!". "But not bigger than the hole that you have, Mrs. Ketchum" Ash replied to which she blushed madly. "L-L-L-Let's get in!" was all she was able to speak. "In where?"- Ash asked flirtatiously-"In the center or…" he didn't continue as he knew that Serena was getting annoyed. The group then headed into the Pokémon center.

"Where are we headed now, Mr. trainer-of-the-greatest-Pokémon-ever?" Serena asked Ash." Maybe Lumiose city as we need to catch the ferry to Kanto." Ash replied. "So what are we waiting for?" Clemont asked. "Pikachu. He's with Nurse Joy." Ash said. As soon as he replied to Clemont, Nurse Joy came to him, holding Pikachu in her hands. Ash took him from her and gave a quick thank you while going out from the building.

The group walked a bit in the forest before entering into the township. There, they took 4 tickets for the ferry that was scheduled for the next day. They then returned to the Pokémon center to spend the night. It was about lunch, so they went to the canteen to be surprised again.

There was this very shady personality who was wearing a red hat and had a very familiar backpack. He was having his lunch and a Charizard who looked, well, mighty and gracious. It had the biggest wingspan ever seen by Ash, and a body that could scare even the mightiest Pokémon in the world!

Ash asked him who he was and he was very well shocked because the shady character replied

"Red."

* * *

 **Whew. how was the surprise? please review.**


	6. POKéHEAVEN

**Hey peeps! Next chapter up, and I am overflowing with ideas. Hope you like it. (AND FYI I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!)**

* * *

" _Red"_

"Oh, come on, do you think I am a fool or a dumb person? What would the mighty, battle legend Red be doing here? " Ash was a bit shocked and suspicious about that person. He had heard that red was a child, approximately 15-16 years but this person was almost 26-27.

"You wanna see the proof?" the shady personality asked.

"You even have?" Ash said sarcastically while laughing. "Manners, Ash, manners," Serena whispered into his ears.

"Come out." The person coldly said. So did Ash.

He and the group went out into the battlefield hat Ash had destroyed minutes ago. Red sent Charizard. It looked as mighty as ever. Its tail-fire glowing shades of blue… wait. Isn't it supposed to be red? Ash thought of it to be shiny but no. He was wrong. This was the result of rigorous training.

"Arceus, hereby I summon thee to grant me thy power. Now Charizard, OMEGA EVOLVE!" Red yelled. As soon as he said that, his Charizard began to glow not white, but a shade of blue, maybe teal. It was seen transforming into Mega Charizard X first, but then something strange happened. Its ears grew, along with its legs and of course, wings. The fire coming out of its mouth grew until it covered its wings. The energy radiated from that Pokémon could even fear Articuno!

"H-H-Holy S-S-S-hit!" Ash was barely able to speak as he had never seen such display of power before. "Y-You're real?"

"Do you think I am?"

"Now I do," Ash spoke as his jaw hit the ground.

"Let's get in," Red commanded. Ash complied as well as the group. They went in and sat in the sofas.

"Why are you here? I do not think a battle legend is supposed to roam around the world?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"I am not roaming, kid. I have been sent by lord Arceus to guide you because you have been granted some special powers by him." Red replied.

"Special powers?" Ash was confused. "You heard it right. Special powers." Red said in response. "What kind of?" Ash enquired. "So listen. Any Pokémon that befriend you shall be given powers like no other. You have been chosen to be the next in the line of eternal guardians." Red answered him.

"Oh okay. Now I understand why my Pikachu can mega-evolve and can use as many z-moves as he wants." Ash said now realizing what had happened. "Now, one warning. With great power comes great responsibility. You need to be sure that you are not overwhelmed by the amount of power that you have. To make that sure, I have been sent by Him to guide you and your partner." Red warned him.

"My partner? Pikachu?" Ash asked. "No, your human life partner, like I had… " Red said going into a flashback.

 _***Flashback starts***_

 _Red was coming out of the lab after giving the Professor his last Pokémon, Mew. As soon as he came out, he was greeted by Green in her sweet voice. "Hey there, howdy!" she greeted him. "I am just fine; long time no see, eh?" He replied. "I wanted to tell you something, come with me." She said while dragging him onto her Dragonite. "W-W-Wait! Where are we headed? " Was the only thing he was able to speak while they reached Mount Silver. "What region is this?" Red asked." This is Johto, one of my favorite regions." "One of?" Red was confused as he thought that there was only one region, Kanto. "How many regions are there?" he asked. "Leave that!" Green shouted. Red was impressed and blushed due to her sudden bold behavior. He had loved her, since his beginning. It was almost evening. "Look there," Green commanded. "Just like that setting sun will rise up again; there will be new regions to explore and new Pokémon to catch. Don't ever think that your adventure is over." She said. "But why are you telling me?" Red asked. "Because…I want to spend all of my adventures with you, Red. I love you." Green said, blushing madly. She was thinking that he might reject her but to her surprise, he said-"I love you too. I have loved you since I had started my adventure." He embraced her in her arms, and kissed her neck. She reciprocated the same. By the time, it was night and the sun had set. "Let's get moving" Red said._

 _***Flashback ends***_

"Hey there! Are you here? Hello!" Ash said in an attempt to wake him up, but all went in vain. At last, he ordered Pikachu to give him a little shock that was able to wake him up.

"Oh. Good morning." Ash said as he sighed in relief.

"Well, where were we?" Red asked him, trying to recall his memory. "You were talking about training me and my partner, etc. etc," Ash replied in a leafy way.

"Oh, ok. Well, I need both you and your partner to complete your training." Red continued from where he had left. "What about us two?" Clemont asked, concerned about him and his sister. "Well, you need to leave…" Red said. "Arceus has said to me to remove any distraction in these people's way," Red replied. "No problem." The both said with a heavy heart. "Anything for our friends…" they said as the duo tried to control their tears. "Oh come on, we'll come to meet you, we aren't going out of this world are we," Ash said ensuring them both.

They exchanged good byes and the Brother-Sister duo went on their way to the Lumiose city gym.

"So. What are we going to do, this training or whatever?" Ash asked. "Tell me, there will be a cooking class or not?" Serena asked. "Enough!" Red said, getting annoyed. "Do you think this is funny?!" Red scolded them. "You are going to become the guardians and you think this is a joke?" Red continued. "Sorry…" the couple responded, ashamed. "After your training, you will be able to see a whole new world of Pokémon. You will learn superhuman qualities that no one has ever seen." Red informed them.

They were getting excited, Serena too, because she would be able to use those skills to become the Kalos queen. "We need to stay away from everybody. No one should know that we are training." Red told them.

"Where are we headed to Red?" Ash asked. "From now, this moment onwards, I am not Red. I am your master. Don't call me Red again until you have completed the training. Understand?" Red warned. "Okay, Red-I mean Master." "Where are we headed to?"

"We are headed to POKéHEAVEN, where the legendary MissingNo. And Arceus lives."

* * *

 **Liked it? If so please review. Bye till the next time!**


	7. A Son And A Dad Unite

**Hey there! The next one will contain a lemon, be prepared! Continue reading! ( . .POKEMON.)**

" _POK_ _é_ _HEAVEN"_

"Whoa. What is that? A new region or what?" Ash asked.

"A place that no one except me and Green has visited," Red said. "It is a place that only the blessed ones can visit." He added. "To go there, you must have a clear mind and heart." He said.

"It's time. Let's go." Red finally said.

"O lord Arceus, grant me thy power, to visit thee!" He yelled. As soon as he yelled, a blinding white light appeared over the Pokémon master and the couple. They started to float in midair and within a second, they were teleported to a place that looked like a majestic castle. All sorts of legendary Pokémon were seated there, including Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-oh, Lugia, Raikou, Entei, Suicune , Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygarde, and all the Ultra-beasts. . Ash was absolutely speechless at the sight. "Hi Red!" They all yelled in unison. "Who's this new lad?" Kyurem asked him. "He is the new blessed one along with his accompaniment," Red answered. "Yes. I was about to tell you." Arceus told his committee.

"Ash. Come here. Ash?" Arceus said but he wasn't listening as he was busy watching the majesty of the place. "I know just the way to get him out of this place. Just wait and watch." Serena said. She approached him and put her lips on his. He was pulled out of his stance and kissed her back. "Welcome back," Serena said. Everyone was shocked at the performance but was relieved that the new guardian was back. "Don't do that again," Arceus warned. "Sorry your majesty, I was shocked to see such great Pokémon at once." Ash apologized. "Listen y…" Arceus was about to speak but a voice interrupted him. It was the glitch Pokémon, MissingNo. He was just so glitchy, that even the air around him appeared pixelated! "I guess I am late, am I?" He asked. "Yes, you are. Can I know the reason?" Arceus asked him back. "My watch got glitched, see," he said while he presented a wall clock whose digits were replaced by all typographical characters. The hands were moving in the opposite direction. The watch was a total mess! "Oh, I see. You need to learn how to control your glitchness." Arceus commanded. "Will try," he replied back. "So, listen. You and your companion have been selected as the next in line of the eternal guardians on the Earth because we Pokémon cannot be everywhere." Arceus told him. "Wait a minute!" Groudon cried. "What is it?" Arceus asked. "This is the same kid that helped me and Kyogre to calm down! You don't need to tell him anything, he figures out on his own!" Groudon stated to which Kyogre agreed.

"Thanks, Groudon, for believing in me!" Ash thanked. "Well, well. You know that you have been granted powers. You will only and only use them for other's good and not selfish reasons. If you do, you will be killed right there." Arceus warned. This got Ash a bit terrified, but Serena assured the Pokémon that he will never use his powers for his own good and told them their childhood story of the summer camp. "We know that and we also know that he is kind-hearted, but just to stay safe, because what happened with Red should not repeat," Arceus told.

"What happened with master?" he asked. "HE got overwhelmed by the power he had got and started killing people. He was ordered by me to stay on mount silver and away from everybody. I got him away from his companion so that he does not kill his son." Arceus told.

"He stood there, still with no signs of life and just training until a person named gold came and defeated him, reminding him of the responsibilities he had. From that day onwards, he is a guardian, and has always been faithful to us." Arceus continued. "Don't worry; I will make sure he is always on the right path," Serena assured them. "That is why you are here," Everyone told simultaneously.

"Master, you had a son too, what was his name?" Ash asked out of curiosity. "I don't know, I haven't met Green for years. All that I remember of her is that she changed her name to Delia." Red replied.

Wait. Wasn't the name of Ash's mother also Delia? "What was her last name?" Ash asked in confirmation. "I was Ketchum because my favorite quote was 'Gotta catch 'em all', maybe," Red said bringing back a little portion of his memory.

"That means…" Ash was about to say but was stuck in the middle due to maybe, happiness. "That means what?" Red asked. "That means… you…are…my…DAD!" He exclaimed to the shock of Red.

"Wait. Your last name's Ketchum?" Red asked with some tears in his eyes. "Yes, dad," Ash said as he ran towards his father. They both hugged each other tightly and cried a lot. This made the Pokémon and Serena emotional too. "So finally, I've met my father-in-law," She told as she wiped off her tears with the handkerchief that Ash gave her in the summer camp. "How's Delia? Does she miss me?" He asked Ash. "She is fine. But…" He told but was interrupted by Arceus-"She won't remember you, but if you want I could get her memories back.". "Yes please!" He told, totally overjoyed. Suddenly, a cloud that was showing the memories of Green came out of the cloud floor. Arceus sent it to Ash's house which they could see from the floor. It went inside here years and to her brain. "Here you are. She has got her memories back." Arceus told. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much!" Red said as he dropped into the feet of Arceus. "That was my duty, now get up." He told.

"From this day onwards, till the moment you complete your training, your new home is…" Arceus said but stopped in the middle.

"Where?" Serena asked. As soon as she asked that, Arceus set up a cloud mansion on the side of the place they were in. "…here." He ended his statement.

"This is going to be one wonderful adventure…" thought Ash. "Imagine me fucking you hard right there on the cloud bed…" he whispered to Serena to which she blushed. "I was imagining the same thing…" She told him.

This is going to be one heck of an adventure…

* * *

 **How was that? quick, eh? Until next time folks, Bye!**


	8. First Training Session

**Yo! Been a HUGE LONG TIME. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy 😊**

* * *

' _This was going to be one heck of an adventure'_

The couple went in, half excited, half amused. The house was, well, majestic as what you would expect from the lord of POKéHEAVEN, the mighty Arceus. It had a huge hallway, leading down to the master bedroom. The couple visited the bedroom, to find a luxurious bed laid down in front of their eyes. Ash was especially excited as he was yearning for some citric intimate moments with his wannabe wife. She was excited about the bedroom too, but she was more excited about the kitchen, which as expected, again was HUGE. She was just flattered to see what all was available, but was confused when she saw the empty pantry.

"How do I get the pantry?" She asked Red.

"Like this-" Red replied whilst snapping his fingers together. "Think of what you want when you snap your fingers." He said.

Meanwhile, Arceus was done with MissingNo. and, he had come to visit them. "Your training starts right now, right here. For him to become a good guardian, you must portray the role of a responsible soulmate. Instead of preparing all the junk, you should know what your fiancée needs." As he was speaking this, Serena was blushing like crazy on words like soulmate and fiancée. It took Arceus 10 minutes to get her back to normal.

Till this time, Ash had arrived into the kitchen. As he stepped inside, he heard a sound of rushing in, that was the sound of the Unown. They were rushing in like crazy.

"They are going to do the household chores except the cooking which has to be done by you." Arceus explained to Serena. She was delighted to hear this. The Unown shaped like a 'U' was giving all the commands to the others who were working.

"Get yourselves something to eat and come out straight away." Red said (pun intended LOL).Arceus had already left to arrange their first training session. But wait. Where was Pikachu? So you ask, he had popped out the moment Arceus left. "Hey bud, look at our new home! It even has a Pokémon gym!" Ash told as he hugged his best bud.

"How about a salad?" Serena asked. "I'm fine with anything you've made. " Replied Ash.

Serena blushed a little and started to order things that she wanted-mayonnaise, mustard, ketchup (two of them, one for Pikachu) , cabbage, broccoli, etc. It appeared in an instant. She quickly whipped up a delicious looking salad, which was literally devoured by the padawan guardian.

With their tummies full, the couple and the Pokémon went out only to find the master of land, Groudon standing before them

"I'm gonna take your first lesson, i.e., controlling your power. Let's go! "He said while sounding rather cheerful. "Who needs to control their power, huh?" Ash asked mockingly. "You'll see." Groudon replied not getting angry.

Groudon took them to an open area full of grass. It actually was a clearing in the forest. "Fresh air makes you stronger!" the super-ancient Pokémon said. "Stand here." He instructed the training guardian. He followed his orders. As soon as he stood there, some vines from below shot up the ground and grabbed his feet. "Free yourself," said the master of land. Ash started thrashing about like crazy but no luck. The vines were made of steel! Ash called his Charizard and ordered him to use flamethrower full power but was interrupted by Serena. "You're going to kill yourself! THINK first before doing anything!" She yelled. "Exactly." Complimented Groudon. "Think about it. Using brute force, in most cases gets you nowhere but to get yourself or the others hurt. Think about how you can solve the problem. See the solution, not the problem." Groudon continued.

"Yes. So should I." Ash replied, embarrassed.

He started to think about it. He thought about where the vines came from. Then, he called Pikachu who had come just 5 minutes ago and asked him to dig up where the vines were coming from. He did as he was asked to do. Next, he called Charizard out of his Pokéball and told him to use ember, full po- wait. Half power. He told him to use ember half power on the roots of the vine which had been exposed by Pikachu. He let out tiny flames out from his tail, which burnt the roots of the vines, which led to them loosening. Ash slipped out only to be applauded by his lover and the mighty Pokémon. "Perfectly done."

"Now for you, Serena. You stand here."

So she did.

"You need to concentrate your concentration on nothing but Ash to help him whenever needed. You have also received powers for the same." The Pokémon said.

"Like what powers?" Serena was excited.

"We'll do the training. Now close your eyes, no peekin'" As he said this, he used teleport to transfer himself to the other corner of this alternate world.

"Can you hear me?" He asked to the girl. "Sure can I," She replied. "Open your eyes." He said. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see the Pokémon and her lover missing. "Still hear me?" Groudon asked telepathically but this time, it was a little fainter. "Yes, but why are you whispering?" She asked.

"I am not. Your concentration is fading away and so…" the voice grew fainter and fainter until it was completely out. "Hello! Hello!" Serena started shouting but no reply. She remembered what Groudon said and started concentrating. She heard the sound of Arceus talking, Palkia shouting on Dialga over a sandwich, Giratina tired of cleaning the underworld clean all by itself, and heard Kyogre tired of cleaning all the plastic the humans put into the sea. Finally, she has to hear Groudon-"…Therefore, you need to concentrate very carefully in order to hear only the people you want to, and not the whole world. In this way, you can communicate with your husband any now and then." Groudon ended his full 15-minute speech. "Yes sir!" She said while still blushing at what he said.

"Lesson learnt. Now back to your house." He said, teleporting the couple to their house.

They both got themselves some Ravioli A la Parmigiana and went off to the bed.

"Let's have fun," Ash said lustfully.

This is gonna be one heck of an adventure…


End file.
